Because You Loved me
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Someone dear to Daisuke dies. [Daisuke x Takeru] [Songfic]


Because You Loved Me

~*~

Whoa...*another* Daikeru songfic...I'm just full of these lol. Anyway, unlike my other fics, this one is deals with death. Not that I hate the character, but it made the fic really sad. I know Takeru fanns are going to be out to get me ^^; Anyway, this is a yaoi fic...malexmale relationships...no like, no read. And remember, this fic deals with death. Anyway, still up to reading it? Go on.....again, Digimon is not mine, nor is Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.

By Crow Skywalker ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

The siren wailed and the dark flashed with white, blue and red. It had happened fast; way too fast. Daisuke watched as Takeru was rolled past him. His eyes were closed and if he was breathing, Daisuke couldn't tell. Daisuke felt the tears running down his face. Why did this have to happen to Takeru? Why not him?

Daisuke dropped to his knees, crying. "Its all my fault.." He sobbed. "Its my fault..."

~*~Flashback~*~

For all those times you stood by me

They were walking through the park. It was late at night and the winter air was cold, but it didn't both them. Takeru glanced over at Daisuke. He was staring ahead, his hands in his pocket to keep them warm. For some reason, their thoughts were unspoken. The only sound that could be heard were the sounds of the night. Takeru looked back down at the ground.

Daisuke finally spoke. "So why are we out here anyway? Its late..."

Takeru blinked hard and continued to look at the ground as they walked.

For all the truth that you made me see

There *was* a reason Takeru had asked Daisuke to go for a walk with him. Takeru wanted to confess something that he had known for a long time. It hurt him to keep it in like that. He had to tell Daisuke, even though Daisuke would probably hate him for it. But Takeru couldn't help but love him. He acted like a jerk sometimes, but that was one of the things Takeru loved about him. Daisuke was always there for him. No matter what. They had become really good friends. Daisuke was a person Takeru could turn to and confine in. It was like Daisuke was his guardian angel. And he was in love with this angel.

Takeru stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowed his pace. It was time.

For all the joy you brought to my life

"Daisuke, we're good friends right?" Asked Takeru.

Daisuke nodded silently.

"Well...." Started Takeru.

Daisuke stopped, waiting for Takeru to continue.

"I...well...uh..." He finally spit it out. "You're the bestest friend I've ever had and I don't know what I would do without you. I can't live without you."

He looked up to face Daisuke. He couldn't read his expression.

"What I'm trying to say is.....I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, Daisuke."

Daisuke just stared at him for a minute.

Takeru was waiting for a reaction.

For all the wrong that you made right

"Do...do you really mean that?" Daisuke finally asked.

"With all my heart."

Daisuke's expression turned sad. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that, Takeru?"

They wrapped each other into a hug and stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to let go.

For every dream you made come true

"I love you Daisuke." Whispered Takeru.

"I love you too, Takeru." He whispered back.

For all the love I found in you

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Daisuke watched as the ambulance pulled away, carrying away his only love.

"Will you be alright?" Asked a voice.

Daisuke looked up to see a police officer looking down at him.

"Y..yes.." uttered Daisuke.

"Are you sure?"

Daisuke jumped up. "YES!" He cried, and ran off.

I'll be forever thankful baby

Daisuke ran, the tears still streaming down his face.

"Why did Takeru have to get hit? It should of been me!" He cried.

She stumbled and landed hard on the sidewalk. It hurt, but nothing like the pain in his heart.

He made a fist and hit the sidewalk, before he burst out with more tears. "It should of been me...it should of been me..." He sobbed, over and over.

You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall

~*~Flashback~*~

Daisuke was so overly happy that Takeru liked him, he wasn't really watching where he was going. Him and Takeru continued to walk through the park, hand in hand.

When they finally reached the end of the park, Daisuke let go of Takeru's hand. They had agreed not to let anybody know about their relationship.

Daisuke stepped out into the street. It was late and there were very few cars out. Takeru had stopped a bit back to tie his shoelace. Daisuke turned and waited for him.

The transport truck didn't have its headlights on; some teenager who was new to the job was driving it. As Daisuke came into view, the driver slammed the break, but the ice on the road took it.

Takeru heard a strange noise and looked up. A transport truck was sliding towards Daisuke at full speed. By then, Daisuke had noticed, but was too scared to move. Takeru did the only thing he could do. He ran and pushed Daisuke out of the way with all of his might.

You're the one who saw me through through it all

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Daisuke looked up at the hospital looming above him. Maybe Takeru was okay....maybe he was only in shock. With those thoughts, he entered.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

He wandered up to the front desk. A stern looking lady glared at him from across the desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes...I'm looking for my friend who has recently been took here. He was hit by a transport truck..."

"Yes, the idiot who was out in the street."

Anger filled Daisuke. "He's not an idiot and he wasn't out in the street."

"Whatever. He's on the fifth floor."

"Isn't that...?"

"Yes, the life threatening injury floor."

Daisuke turned and headed for the elevator.

  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

He stepped into the elevator and hit the button to go to the fifth floor.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed

The door opened and he stepped out. Looking up and down the hall, he wondered which way he should go.

A doctor passed and he decided to ask.

"Only family is allowed up here..." Started the doctor, but he could tell that the boy really needed to see his friend.

"He's that way." He finished, pointing down the hall.

Daisuke thanked him and made his way down the hall.

The door to Takeru's room was open. Takeru was in bed, all bandaged up and had all kinds of equipment attached to him.

You gave me wings and made me fly

Daisuke felt terrible seeing him like this. He pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed, watching Takeru. He could feel fresh tears run down his face. He reached out and took Takeru's frail hand in his.

You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

Nothing moved. The only sound to be heard was the faint beep of machines.

Daisuke had been so scared that Takeru had left him forever. The beeps somehow comforted him. Maybe Takeru would make it after all.

You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall

An hour later the doctor came in. It was the same one that had gave him directions on where Takeru was.

He raised a eyebrow and looked at the scene in front of him. "You're still here?"

Daisuke nodded, not taking his eyes off of Takeru.

I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me

The doctor went about the room, checking machines, bed and whatever he had to do. "You must really care about him."

Daisuke nodded again.

The doctor stopped. "You do realize that there is a very slim chance he's not going to make it, right?"

Daisuke's eyes snapped up and looked at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true

"Thing is, if he makes it through the night, he may make it...however, if he doesn't..."

Daisuke looked back at Takeru and squeezed his hand. "Takeru is strong....he'll make it. I know he will..."

The doctor gave him a look, and finally left.

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Daisuke broke into tears again. "Takeru, if you can hear me...I'm really sorry. It's my fault. It should of been me. I should be here in your place. Please....*please* don't leave me." He sobbed,"Don't leave me..."

He buried his face into the blankets, not once letting go of Takeru's hand.

"Don't give up. If not for me, do it for your family. Just please, don't die on me...I'll never forgive myself."

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


Picture from the past floated back into Daisuke's mind. All the time they had spent together, laughing and joking around. Their Digimon- poor Patamon, what would happen to him if Takeru left them? What about Hikari? She was like a sister to Takeru. Most of all, what about Yamato? He cared the most for Takeru, even though they didn't live together. He would never forgive Daisuke for this, even if it was Takeru's choice to take the hit.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me

Daisuke felt something squeeze his hand. His head snapped up. Had Takeru done that?

"Takeru?"

He felt it again. Takeru was waking up!

Takeru moaned and opened his eyes just a bit.

"Dai..owww" he moaned again.

"Shh...don't talk."

  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration

Daisuke looked at him lovingly and kissed his hand.

"I'm sorry Daisuke.." murmured Takeru. "I don't think.." He started coughing.

Daisuke looked around for a glass of water but found none.

The spasms eased. "I don't think..." He continued, "That I'm going to make it..."

"No!" Cried Daisuke, more tears running down his face. "Don't say things like that!"

"D...don't forget me, Daisuke. I w..will always love you..." choked out Takeru.  
"Takeru..." Cried Daisuke.

"Tell everyone...t..that I will a..always r..remember them....and that I....I died a happy person." He tried to smile and squeezed Daisuke's hand.

"I love you Takeru..."

"I love you too....Daisuke"

Takeru closed his eyes.

  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

~*~

Daisuke let his tears run freely. His hair blew in the wind, but he didn't bother to fix it. He stared at the coffin that held his one true love. Even though they had had so little time together, Daisuke treasured them greatly.

Takeru had changed Daisuke's life greatly and he would never forget that. He would always love him and remember the good old days. He would never love someone as much as he loved Takeru. Nobody could ever take his place. He would be with Daisuke in spirit, always.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
The End

  


  


   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
